Faraway
by Faramae Baggins
Summary: Seeing as his younger sister is in danger every day, and his older brother is an extraordinary genius, what's Sasuke to do? As soon as relationships are strengthened, they're torn apart... Uchiha fic, OC, no pairings. Full summary inside. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**The beginning of yet another Uchiha fic. Since I changed the summary I decided I'd better give a reson for the different one for new readers. Sorry for the (maybe) change in voice, but yeah. The plot of my story is developing as I write more and more, so sorry for a vauge outline of what's happening so far. Please R&R. **

**A better more descriptive summary:  
No one knew that Sasuke and Itachi had a younger sister for a reason. Kirai lives a life of secrecy without knowing the reason for it. Sasuke's life is basically going downhill since the first nightmare he experiences that includes both of his siblings. Is the Uchiha Massacre the answer to his newly-found out premonitions?**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Prologue

It was springtime; it was summer time; and then came autumn: September.

It seems unreal that I can still remember that time when I was two and nii-san was eight. It was like everything during that month had been plastered to my memory so I could revisit those days as often as I liked. Yet I didn't really like to revisit that time, for it was a mixed cornucopia of feelings.

In the beginning, I was excited, for the start of September brought great news. Then, I grew worried as I saw that Mother become more fatigued as the weeks grew older, but still keeping that happiness in the air. September's ending week made me nervous and, perhaps, a little scared. Why was I nervous? Because I wouldn't just have Father, Mother, and brother around to keep me company. Mother was telling me I would soon have a new sibling; younger than me. I was going to have a younger brother or sister!

I can't really tell if Itachi-nii-san was happy or not. Through Mother kept smiling and talking about it ever since she announced she was going to have a baby, Itachi never said anything about the matter and only smiled momentarily when Mother prodded. When September came around, I remember him looking and glancing towards me more often than he usually did. Maybe he thought I was stupid and childish for being joyful every time the baby was mentioned. Perhaps he wished he could have been as free as me and had been able to laugh and smile like I did. Why was nii-san always like this?

Or perhaps he pitied, knowing all too well the feelings I was experiencing at the time. And now that I can finally get to know my new sister, I realize all too well what my brother would pity me for.

I feel so second-rate, even more so than how I felt before my sister came. All Father's attention has been focused on _her_. What's so special about a little baby? It's so painful, watching Father and Mother stress over the baby like everyone else is just another person to help. Yet Itachi is away being a shinobi; an unsaid excuse that always works. What about me?

Father looks worried. I can tell that he's concerned about the baby. For the past few weeks he's stayed home from work, making sure no one comes inside except for the doctors coming to make sure that the baby is healthy. One thing I don't understand is that none of them are the medics of the Uchiha. Is it because the baby gets special treatment? Why is no one else aloud inside? And I'm not allowed outside of our property, either. Father has spent almost every moment of his time watching the windows, the doors, glancing nervously at any opening someone might see through into the house. He monitors where I'm going every time he sees me. I don't understand what's going on.

The baby was about a month old when Father had Itachi and I meet him in his study one night.

It was past midnight when Itachi came to my bedside and gently woke me up, leading me to where Father had told him to be. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I knelt on the mat, nii-san right next to me. Father was already on his own mat, facing us, punctual as usual.

He looked at us for a long while, a glare fixed into place on his hard features. My two-year-old mind didn't understand it, but I was sure that Itachi-nii-san knew exactly what Father was doing. Finally Father relaxed and heaved a tired sigh.

"Recently, I felt the need to tell you two a little more about the reason for all of this secrecy involving your younger sister," Fugaku began. "You see, we were forbidden to have her by Uchiha law. So to protect all of us I have set up a jutsu to make sure none who know of her speak of it. Neither of you are allowed to talk of her in unwanted company. The jutsu will also remain in place until she has come of age, or it I—the caster of the jutsu—dies."

I shuddered a little. Itachi remained stoic beside me.

Father continued, "Your sister has a curse now, for she will never be allowed outside of our residence till the jutsu is broken. No one must know, however, that she is your sister or else we will all be in deep trouble."

Fugaku closed his eyes, letting us digest this new information. So that was what this was all about. Now we both knew what all the secrecy and warnings were for.

Kirai Uchiha was never supposed to be born.

**Reviews are always very much appreciated. I'll get the next chapter typed up and uploaded soon, but from then I don't have much so you might be waiting for a little while. :( Ja ne!**


	2. Part One, Chapter One

**Chapter one. I hope you're liking it so far. I don't own Naruto, enjoy! **

Part One: Childhood

Chapter One

It was after noon and the day was growing old. Uchiha Itachi was out deep in a forest—one of many in the blooming village of Konoha. His eyes were closed and he was holding three kunai knives in each of his hands.

All of a sudden, he leapt up into the air higher than most normal people could go. When he was at the height of about halfway up one of the trees, he leaned back slightly, letting his arms fly behind him, kunai ready, and his chest higher than the rest of his body. Still with his eyes closed, Itachi started throwing each kunai in graceful yet quick movements. They went every-which-way, flying. One of them he actually pulled out another knife and used it to tip one of the already air-borne so that it went behind a huge boulder.

Itachi let himself down and landed in a ninja-style crouch, looking up and revealing glowing red eyes with black dots that looked like commas: Sharingan. Yet, right before this, the sound of all the kunai hitting their marks reached his ear. It was perfect.

Sasuke couldn't control his excitement and amazement any longer. He came out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind. A smaller girl followed him, her obsidian-like eyes bright.

"That was amazing, nii-san!" Sasuke cried as Itachi stood up and Sasuke came towards him. "You even hit that blind spot behind the big rock!"

"Yes, nii-san! Yes!" the little girl said, her speech a little too clean to belong to a four-year-old.

Itachi smiled at his two younger siblings. They were funny.

"Hey, nii-san, will you teach me how to do that?" Sasuke begged in vain, "Please?"

Itachi's eyes were warm as he said, "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe some other time…." He then flicked Sasuke's forehead, ignoring his little brother's complaints.

"Then what about me, nii-san?" the girl pulled a kunai out of the nearest target with surprising strength, hopefully, looking up at Itachi while brandishing it.

"No, I'm afraid you're still too small, Kirai," Itachi almost laughed, "and anyway, you aren't even supposed to be out of the house." He switched his expression to a playfully disapproving face.

"It's not my fault," whined Sasuke, "Kirai just followed me!"

"Because you wouldn't let me come with you!" she defended.

"'Cause you're supposed to stay in the house, chibi!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, wanting to end it quickly for it was superbly annoying when they argued. "It's all right, Sasuke," he interrupted, "Just as long as no one sees us when we're with her, and it's extremely important that Father doesn't find out."

They both nodded; at least the part about their Father had gotten through both of their heads. He was very strict about keeping Kirai inside and not letting her out until the ninjutsu she was under was dispelled. However, Kirai wasn't aware of all the dangers her little secret excursions into the outside world might bring. Fear of their father kept her from sneaking out when he was around, or from doing it too frequently.

The little girl was too curious and smart for her own good. Brains would keep her out of trouble in the near future, yet, "curiosity killed the cat," as they say. Kirai looked like her brothers with hair like Itachi's and a face more or less similar to Sasuke's she stood about four feet off the ground and demonstrated extraordinary strength for a four-year-old. All together, she was an Uchiha child.

"Well, it's getting late," Itachi announced, looking up at the sky, "We should all be back before dinner-time, you know."

Disappointment was evident on both of their small faces.

"Mother will understand," continued the oldest, "but there will be trouble if you're not there when Father gets home."

Kirai stuck out her bottom lip.

Sasuke understood that he would have to assume partial credit for Kirai's escape it they were found out. Just going back home now would be easier than later. He sighed heavily, and started walking to the trail he knew would lead them home.

Disheartened, he sighed, "Ikuze."

Itachi laughed and put the youngest on his shoulders, who struggled against him a little before giving in.

"Then, ikuze!" he repeated, in higher spirits, following his little brother.

"Kirai-kun! Where in the world have you been?" their mother exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen as they walked into the kitchen as she was preparing their meal. "I've been a little worried, little girl. You know the consequences if your father finds out what you did, Kirai."

Off of her brother's shoulders, Kirai hung her head.

"I just wanted to see where Sasuke-nii-san was going. I didn't mean to…."she mumbled, trailing off, her sorrow for her actions showing.

"Kirai!" Sasuke hissed, giving his sister a little shove.

Their mother unexpectedly laughed brightly and returned to her preparations. "Well a little curiosity never hurt anyone," she said, chopping up some onions, "Just make sure you're not in a place where anyone might see you, Kirai."

All three children relaxed and Sasuke went to kneel at the dinner table. Kirai went and stood by him as Mother asked Itachi for some help.

"Sasuke-nii-san," Kirai said to him sweetly.

Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes, one elbow on the table resting his chin, "What do you want, chibi?" He pretended not to show any interest in her and played with the edge of the table with his other hand.

She frowned, "Don't call me that!"

"Why?" he raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Because it's not very nice, _and_ I'm not much smaller than you are."

Sasuke had to admit to himself that she did have a point—and a smart mouth. "I can call you anything I want, Kirai-kun!" he retorted.

She glared, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Calm down, please, Sasuke, Kirai," their mother said, a little exasperated.

Sasuke sighed once more, "All right, you win. What did you want?"

Kirai unfolded her arms and leaned towards him, "I want you to help me with throwing shurikan!" she said excitedly.

He was caught off guard, "Why me?" His arms fell away from the table and he set them in his lap.

The little girl smiled, "Because you have a lot of free time and you know how!"

"You sure I have free time, chibi?"—Kirai frowned again—"I'm _training_! I need to get into the Academy to become a ninja, and to…" he stopped halfway through the thought, not wishing to say what his goal really was, "…and—and showing you how to hold a knife isn't gonna help me," he saved himself. "Plus, you're only four!"

She made a face, "What does my age matter?! How old were you when you learned how to throw shurikan?"

Another point; "Argh," he rolled his eyes, not ready to give up yet. Sasuke rest his chin in his hands again, elbows on the table.

"And it's not learning how to _hold_ shurikan—I already know how to do that!" Kirai defended, "It's _throwing _them that I can't do yet."

"Alright, fine," Sasuke gave in, "I'll teach you how to throw them…"

Kirai gave him a tight squeeze around the shoulders saying, "Arigatoo, nii-san!" and then ran to her own seat at the dinner table for their mother had started bringing the dishes over.

They all heard the front door slide open and then close just as their mother had sat down to eat with them. Kirai stood up at once and cried, "Daddy!" in an excited voice.

As Fugaku walked into the dining room he was attacked by Kirai, hugging his knees. He didn't smile, yet he didn't frown. Expressing his emotions well wasn't one of his strong points. He pried the little girl off his legs gently and guided her back to her seat while making his own way to his, greeting them: "Good evening."

They all nodded, and their mother passed their father his plate.

"Ichidakimasu!" their mother said brightly and everyone started eating in silence.

_I wonder why Kirai isn't supposed to be here…_Sasuke's thoughts wondered. _I was only two when Father explained it to nii-san and I, and he kept it simple._

He couldn't ask his father here and now, not while Kirai was listening. From what Father had given out to him and Itachi since he told them about Kirai's cures, she wasn't allowed to know everything until she was much older. Itachi had explained that if Kirai knew of it, the knowledge would ruin her childhood and haunt her. Their father just didn't want their sister to loose her freedom. Childhood was supposedly the hest years anyone could go through, and no one deserved that time taken away from them.

**Please review! Tell me what I need to fix and such. I love it when I get reviews so please! Next chapter coming maybe in the next week or so. It depends. Ja ne till then! **


	3. Chapter Two

I'm very sorry for getting this in so much later than I expected. I'm sorry if this doesn't sound right because I just finished it and it's about 2:30am. I'm dead tired. Anyway please reveiew! I know there are people who read this! Because I have one favorite and two alerts so far! Please don't just alert/favorite, because most people enjoy reviews, don't we? Just please don't flame...

Anyway here's chapter two for ya. And I have no idea when I'll get the next one up so yeah...

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning, Sasuke was surprised to find his little sister jumping all over him and his bed, shouting, "Sasuke! Nii-san! Wake up, please!!"

As he sat up and pushed her off himself, he grumbled what Kirai interpreted as: "Shut up, chibi, you're gonna wake Dad up."

"Nii-san, Father Left already. And so did Itachi, and Mother is making breakfast for both of us now. _And_," she emphasized, "you said you'd teach me how to throw Shuriken today."

Sasuke winced, "I never told you I would teach you_ today!_ You never specified _when _you wanted me to teach you so if I want I can wait till next year."

"Nii-san!" Kirai cried, "what if you can't teach me next year! What if you never get a chance to see me again after today?"

"To me that isn't such a bad thing," Sasuke replied while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kirai frowned, huffing, "Well you'll think differently if that happens." Then she left him to waking up.

Sasuke instead laid back down, closing his eyes and sighing. He was internally grateful that Kirai had actually woken him up. The nightmare he had been enduring until then had turned out to be a true nightmare.

For some reason, however, he couldn't remember much of what he had dreamt. All that had remained in his memory was the dominating fact that there was darkness, and shadows, all coming after him. What or why they were in that state of mind was a mystery to Sasuke, and he wouldn't like to remember.

Hearing Kirai's voice and seeing her face was more relieving to him that Kirai would ever know. He had made those rude, yet true comments out of habit and would give anything to rewind time and do it all again, just to tell Kirai how much he actually appreciated her wake-up call.

With a sudden realization, the reason for these emotions hit him. In his mind's eye, he would see Kirai's expression—not of the happy little girl he normally saw (or the angry one he'd become acquainted with)—but a fearful one. Her expression of the utmost pain had scared him. He had experienced loss and sadness in that nightmare. It was pain and sadness as he never knew it before.

Everyone had gone; had left him there all alone. Everyone—dead.

It was a dream that Sasuke would never forget. One that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories from that dream.

It was so weird how one moment; you're trying to remember something you had dreamt. But once it all comes back to you, you can never forget it.

--

Sasuke wiped a bead of sweat that had trickled down from his hairline to his forehead. The afternoon heat was finally setting in after a while morning of helping Kirai with her aim. They'd snuck out right after their mother had returned to her bedroom for a nap, claiming that their father had kept her up all night and she was almost dead. She would never know if they got back in time for lunch—and he feared they were nearing the end of their limited time.

It only really disappointed Kirai, though, since she had had to beg Sasuke on her knees before he gave in just to get her off his case. Sasuke was glad to have an excuse to go home. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there to train himself in the shinobi arts; it was having to take Kirai along that annoyed him. Training was fun—a hobby—but with his little sister that wasn't possible.

"Hey, Kirai," he called to her, who was concentrating at the target in a tree he had set up for her, "it's going to worry Okaa-san if we're out here for too long. Let's go home."

Either she ignored him, or she had very good concentration skills and didn't even see him anymore, for she kept looking at the target in the same way she had before.

"Kirai…" he rolled his eyes and let out a long breath.

The shurikan whizzed through the air and Sasuke heard a _thud_ as it made contact with the targeted tree.

She was till silent as before and Sasuke almost panicked; Kirai couldn't be quiet. He looked back at her, though, and saw her body frozen in disbelief, because the throwing star had hit the target dead center.

Sasuke was stunned at first. But then his amazement was turned to jealousy. He had taken at least three days to be able to hit a target straight on and Kirai had been able to master it in a couple of hours training time.

"Nii-san…" she was pulling on his sleeve, taking him out of his short reverie.

"Huh?" he replied.

Kirai looked a little scared. He couldn't pull all the pieces together—they didn't fit.

"Something's not right…"she said.

"How's that?" he wondered. "You just hit the tree's target dead center!"

"I know, but," Kirai looked around nervously, "It seems as if someone's watching us. Like, after I threw the shuriken, I thought I heard a noise—like a gasp—come from beside me, and I know it wasn't you."

Sasuke had to admit she truly looked shaken. Only something really unexpected could cause her to be on high alert. Things like this didn't happen much. It scared him as well.

"Let's go, nii-san…" she pleaded.

They did, right after picking up all the shuriken they had used. Both were watchful for any suspicious noises, but then again… It would have been an animal of some sort. Kirai refused to be shaken, though, when Sasuke tried his theory.

Sasuke and Kirai headed back home in silence. That was normally the case thought with Kirai, but they were extra keen on not being spottecd today because of the events they had just experienced. And Sasuke needed time to mull things over in his head.

--

They didn't try to go back and practice any more that week. They were too frightened, for one thing, and Itachi didn't get back from his mission for ANBU for another seven days.

Sasuke wondered whether he should tell his older brother of that little incident. Were he and Kirai just overreacting, though? Sasuke was sure he hadn't heard anything at that time. What had enabled Kirai to hear it?

He'd made up his mind. There was no way he would be able to decide if he and Kirai were in danger there. It would only lead to his mother's distruest if he asked her about it and Father was way out of the question. His older brother would obviously be the best choice of confidence. Itachi was probably the most powerful in his family—even more so than their father, and Itachi would keep things to himself.

"Nii-san," Sasuke stopped Itachi on his way out of the bathroom, making sure neither their mother nor sister was around. "Nii-san, I have something I'd like to ask you…"

Itachi gave a look of surprise and then smiled. "Sure, Sasuke, what's wrong?"

The younger one looked around a little nervously, "I don't want anyone to hear this but you…"

"That's fine," Itachi said, sliding open the door that led to his room which was near by, "here."

Sasuke followed his brother into the dark room. It was plain, and a little small—as was every other bedroom in the house. There wasn't much to see except for the dresser in the corner with a framed photo of their family before Kirai was born resting on the top, and a bed neatly made.

Itachi closed the door behind them and they were thrown in to darkness until a lamp suddenly lit up, revealing Sasuke's older brother setting it on top of the dressser.

"So," Itachi asked, "what did you want me for?"

Sasuke paused. It was strange to be alone in one closed in, dark room with his older brother. Not that he was afraid of Itachi, it was just that the power that filled the room was majestic, and he may have felt a little inferior to him. Sasuke wasn't sure exactly what he felt, but it was different from what he normally did.

"Well," he began as Itachi stared down at him through his dark eyes which shone as obsidian in the faint light. "When you were away…on your mission…Kirai begged me to take her to practice with shuriken. And then once, when she threw it and got it exactly right…she got scared. She said she heard something, but I don't know what to say about it and I know I didn't hear it…." Those eyes made him nervous, despite the fact that he felt almost entirely safe with his older brother, but there was something about Itachi that just remained hidden.

Even though Sasuke had stumbled apon the words, Itachi knew exactly what he said. The calculating gaze never missed one single emotion or disguised statement. At first, his older brother was silent and impassive, but he soon closed his eyes, sighed, and then smiled as he looked back up into Sasuke's eyes.

"It's probably nothing, Sasuke," Itachi comforted.

Sasuke was still a little worried. Itachi's first silence swayed him slightly still. "Are you sure, nii-san…?"

The latter nodded, trying to assure the young boy, and sat down on his bed.

Sasuke looked down at the floor, still not entirely reassured. As he walked towards the bed and sat down next to his older brother serenely, he said, "It scares me, brother…There's still so much in the world that I don't know. And so much that I need to know to be able to survive…. I don't know what it is…but it's so overwhelming."

He looked down at the cold wooden floor and grasped the edges of the bed, whispering, "I'm afraid…."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, sympathysing with him wasn't the right word for it, but he was still compationate in a way.

"That's alright," Itachi said, "everyone has fears, and everyone has some part of one emotion in their life."

Sasuke looked up into his older brother's eyes. The dark eyes of his ultimate rival; admitting it to himself almost painful. He'd known that he'd wanted to surpass his brother, but then Kirai had….

As he exited the room, Sasuke hung his head. Maybe he would never achieve his dreams, and maybe both of his siblings younger and older would surpass him.

He came to his own room and lay on the bed for a long while. Not even thinking of anything really. Except that he might never be accepted in this world.

* * *

As told above, I love reviews. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

zzzzzzz


	4. Chapter Three

Ah, many thanks to SasukeIsAwesomeAndSasukeIsMe (is that right?) for reviewing this twice without needing an update. :D Anyways... I feel the need to revise this and make it better so, somtime soon I will be putting a revised version in the place of this one. Same story and stuff, just better. I want to do it sometime, because I look back at the beginning and it's kinda like "...ehh...". So yeah. Congratulations for getting this far XD. I don't own Naruto (ah, the classic disclaimer...) Happy birthday!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Nii-san?"

Sasuke didn't look up when he heard his younger sister's voice call to him from the now open door to his room. He didn't need to.

"Mother and Itachi and I are waiting for you…."

She could tell that he didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Although, she could be talkative, she knew the limit. She was so superior to Sasuke, even when he was two years older than her. How did that happen?

Instead of leaving him alone like she knew he wanted her to, Kirai stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Nii-san," she began, and Sasuke heard her soft footsteps coming closer towards him and his bed. "What's wrong?" It was an innocently asked question. She didn't mean to intrude on anything that he didn't want her in on.

He didn't have to answer, but something made him feel a little better with Kirai in the room with him, instead of the surge of hate he had expected. Kirai just had an aura that didn't fade. No matter what how annoyed he acted, he always felt happy around her. He'd never admit it to anyone else but himself though. The confession was hard to make.

"Something," he answered, trying not to give in.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, rocking on the edge like the four-year-old ordinary people would see if they could see her at all.

She smiled, "I know it's something. But be more…" she looked confused for a minute, trying to find the right word for it.

"Specific?" Sasuke tried.

Kirai nodded.

"Well," Sasuke started, "It's a problem I've been dealing with for a little while now…."

"Um, hm," hummed Kirai.

He made no inclination to begin speaking once again; finish his thought. Kirai stopped rocking, and came and stood by his right side. She smiled widely at Sasuke's raised eyebrows.

"I'm going, 'kay?" she walked out of the room then, leaving Sasuke in surprise at her unexpected move.

At least she was totally innocent. She had no intention of making him feel as if she was better than him. Maybe she didn't even suspect that she was a part of his sudden retreat to his room. Though, he had something else he should be concentrating on. The small-scale exam to get into the ninja academy was coming up, and he needed some practice to be able to pass.

--

There was a hallway and nothing else. His splashing steps he took in the two inches of water echoed off the stone walls and back into his ears. What was he following? He ran anyway, though, without knowing any reason to do so.

_Itachi, Kirai…where are they?_ They intruded his thoughts, haunting his steps. Was that that who he was chasing; what he was running for?

Random thoughts suddenly crept into his mind, seeping through his defenses, but he wondered for a minute if they really were random.

_Itachi…your back is still so far away…. How could Kirai have learned so fast…? What's wrong with me…? Why am I the weak link…? _

He kept running down the dark hallway, seeing and feeling hardly anything. Sasuke hoped for a light, something to show him where he was going. Maybe there was an end to the tunnel; darkness didn't last forever, did it? Something told him he should stop and wait, but he ignored it, seeing more opportunity to keep running.

And all of a sudden two figures appeared out of the darkness. One looked like his brother, Itachi, the same as he always did, with his impassive expression and mysterious eyes. At first he thought the other person standing by Itachi was an older version of himself, but he noticed that the person's hair was straighter than his own, it didn't stick up at the back. Their body also looked more feminine….

"Kirai…?" he whispered aloud to himself.

They both remained still, unmoving, unbreathing. Were they just a figmet of his imagination? Why were they here. He tried to catch up with them, but ever step he took seemed to take him farther away. His siblings turned around.

"Itachi, Kirai!" he yelled, reaching out to them. They were right in front of him somehow, close enough that he could touch them, but when he grabbed onto Kirai's collar, she turned on him, pulling out a long sword…

Sasuke was thrown onto the ground into the dirty water by some invisible force. Kirai and Itachi had stopped, both facing him again. He stared into their eyes and they stared back.

He felt something trickling down his face, but ignored it.

"You're both still so far away…" he told to them.

And then they vanished.

--

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. He was awake now, but that was no comfort to him. All that meant was that these kind of things really could happen. Dreams were just a fabrication of people's imaginations. He still felt that something that had trickled down his cheeks on his face.

"Sasuke?" he heard Kirai's voice say softly from the side of his bed.

He looked over at her and then at his clock which glowed in the soft moonlight coming from his window. It was three in the morning. Why was Kirai here?

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked.

He could see her worried expression even in the darkness despite the moon. "I heard you say my name, so I woke up and came to see what you wanted. But you were still asleep…."

"I was talking?"

"I don't know, I only heard you when I was sleeping."

Sasuke sat up and took a deep breath. "You heard my dream? What?"

She shook her head, "Only my name."

Sasuke looked down at the sheets covering his cold legs. His stomach felt horrible, but maybe that was because he had fallen asleep without dinner.

"How long were you watching me?" he asked softly.

Kirai just shrugged, and without warning climbed up on to his bed and hugged her brother. Sasuke quickly pulled her off of him, scared of her touch. The reason was unknown to him though. Maybe he was afraid she might suddenly lash out at him, turning into the mysterious Kirai into his dream—the older one, stronger.

Kirai remained silent, and Sasuke didn't care to break the silence between them.

"Go to bed," Sasuke commanded softly, looking down.

His sister left without a sound. After that the silence was complete except for his deep breathing and pounding heart.

Sasuke put his hands on his pale face, and felt the tears fall rapidly all of a sudden. Why was he crying?

Once fear has been set into place, it tends to take over the mind, emotions fall to it's wrath. Fear is in the minds of all beings and entities. Yet, fear is only a making of the imagination. You choose to be afraid. And at the moment Sasuke was afraid whether he liked it or not because his mind had chosen this moment to torment him with fear.

He fell back into his pillow and let tears heal the damage left behind. But wounds like these leave scars unlikely to be fully mended.

* * *

So...

What did you think? Good, bad? Review, but please don't flame.

Oh, and I found out that Kirai's name actually meants "hate." -sweatdrop- I'm not sure if you guys get it right now...but since I'm the author and know where the heck in the world this story is going it kind makes sense to me. I was thinking of maybe changing her name but I just can't think of any other name that would suit her. Ah, well, now I know what name I chose for her means -- and what a coincinence -- it works...

Eh, I don't think there's much else so say right now. So see ya, then.


	5. Chapter Four

Augh, I'm sorry for no updates in a long time. I've been stuck for a little while, trying to think... Anyway, chapter four is a little short. I decided I should just leave it like this because of my mild case of writer's block. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sweat began to form slowly on his face, making it harder to concentrate on his target. Six shuriken—that was the goal. For the past hour Sasuke had been trying for six shuriken hitting the fallen tree in a straight vertical line. He'd lost count how many tries after eighteen, preferring to concentrate on succeeding rather than how many times he had failed. It was hard work, and the perspiration wasn't helping since it slid down his forehead into his eyes.

He breathed in heavily, making an effort to stay up straight, trying not to crouch or sit down—that would only make the fatigue worse. He _had_ to keep going. No matter how many times shuriken got out of line, he would keep trying for his goal.

Sasuke threw the shuriken maybe a hundred or maybe just twenty more times before he decided where he was was at least past where he needed to be to pass the test for the Academy. The entrance exam was tomorrow. He wasn't very nervous; he knew he would pass no matter what. He should have been thinking about the assessment, but instead his thoughts kept wondering towards the dream he had experienced the night before.

The realization that it had been a little similar to the dread he felt after the first dream he had awoken to was slow to hit him. Of caurse he was scared—why wouldn't he be? Yet, he shouldn't haven been afraid. He was an Uchiha, and he was supposed to be strong, frightened by nothing. The boy was getting worked up just because of a stupid dream.

However, what if he had inherited some special talent of telling the future? _No, _he thought, _there's no way those dreams will happen in reality._ But he might have been wrong about it all.

Maybe there was some sort of message his mind was trying to tell him in those late-night visions. Maybe he really was a fortune-teller—premonitions? Maybe it was all just a regular nightmare that was brought on by this sudden surge of rivalry? Maybe—it was all just _maybe_. Why couldn't he be sure of at least one thing? He needed assurity to make it through life without falter. But nothing's ever certain in life.

Well, he was already certain he would be accepted in the academy, without a doubt. Finally, Sasuke would be able to learn and become as great as Itachi. There was no confidence that he would surpass his brother, however.

Sasuke was tired of all of it. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream and just keep on screaming to keep all the pain away. His legs suddenly gave way underneath his weight. Without thought he was sobbing into his hands. One of the shuriken he had been holding fell out of his hands as he did so and gave him a small cut on the inside of his palm.

He bled through his tears.

* * *

Was that alright? I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Please leave a review. :)


End file.
